Pecado con P de Potter
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Lily ha descubierto que lo que juro no hacer se ha cumplido. De una extraña manera, se ha enamorado de James Potter y aceptarlo solo le guiara por siete sentimientos tan conocidos como tramposos. Siete pecados que la llevan a él. Porque amar a Potter solo puede ser un pecado. Y pecado se escribe con P. De Potter /James&Lily /¡Gracias a todas por leer!
1. Pecado con P de Potter

****PECADO CON "P" DE POTTER****

 **Por. JulietaG.28**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de_ ** _Harry Potter_** _pertenecen por completo a su creadora_ ** _JK Rowling_** _. Esta historia es solo por entretener._

* * *

— **_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas —_**

* * *

 **=Pecado con** ** _P_** **de Potter=**

* * *

¿Alguna vez os sentisteis que el mundo se venía abajo y que la vida no tenía solución? ¿Os habrá pasado por la cabeza que todo se ponía de cabeza y que el mismo Herpo _el Loco_ había vuelto a la vida para jugárselas en grande? Pues no los culpo, porque suele suceder.

Como cuando tu hermana mayor no se digna a mirarte ni a hablar contigo por mucho que tu madre insista tras volver a casa para tus primeras vacaciones luego del primer trimestre en Hogwarts. O cuando tu mejor amigo, demuestra ser lo gilipollas que todos aseguraban que era y te insulta de la manera más vil solo por intentar ayudarle a salir de sus pleitos infantiles. Pero creedme cuando os diga que en realidad, nada de lo que haya sucedido, es realmente malo.

Como suele ser con la vida, cuando crees que ya nada podría ser peor, algo pasa que te hace quedarte callado mientras el destino se mofa de ti haciendo la bonita danza de la victoria, tan parecida a ese baile que Black realiza cada que hace una de las suyas.

¿Y qué es eso tan terrible que me ocurrió a mí para aseguraros la cuestión? Simple. Aterradoramente simple. Descubrí que tras años de mirarle como si fuera un loco de remate, de gritarle que bajara su varita y escuchar frases mordazmente irónicas o cómicas, e incluso tras haberle apuntado mi varita con decisión y encantarlo, lo peor del mundo podía ser sin dudas, caer rendida a los pies del tío más idiota que ha pisado la Tierra y al que juré odiar por toda mi bendita eternidad. ¿A quién? Pues a James Potter, claro.

A ese diablillo de cuatro ojos, que se escondía tras la fachada de _encanto._ Ese jodidamente atractivo escuincle de ojos avellana y cabellos negros tan tercos como Alice cuando comienza a hablar de lo genial que es el Quidditch y en lo que yo difiero con energías. Ese tonto cabeza de chorlito que lo único bueno que hace es encantar y bromear a cuanta persona tiene enfrente. Ese maguito revoltoso que desde el momento en que abre la boca asegura risas escandalosas de las descerebradas que le siguen, solo por tener un cuerpo bien formado e indudablemente apetecible, digno de ser admirado durante las prácticas de Quidditch cuando ha comenzado a sudar y la camiseta se le pega al torso. Ese molesto seductor incorregible que tras no haber reparado en mí durante los primeros cuatro años de nuestra etapa escolar, decidió poner sus ojos encantadores sobre mí y comenzar a perseguirme día sí y día también, sin detenerse por mis negativas o sin perder ocasión de avergonzarme en público.

¿Y por qué si le odio tanto, aseguro que el verdadero fin del mundo, llega cuando te enamoras de esa persona tan desagradable? Pues justamente por eso. Porque luego de tantas negativas y tantas riñas a medio Comedor, me di cuenta que de poco en poco me había convertido en una terrible pecadora. En una tonta más del club de Potter. Me había enamorado de ese estúpido y siete sentimientos podían demostrarlo.

Siete pecados.

Porque **Pecado** se escribe con **P** de Potter.

 ** _Con_** ** _tinuará…_**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Una historia más de Lily y James para mi colección en un intento de complacer mi deseo por escribir una comedia sobre la pareja cannon más adorable del universo Potter a mi parecer. A través de 7 pequeñas viñetas que representaran una a una un pecado capital, espero contar con alguna lectora en el viaje y reír hasta el final tanto con la narrativa de la leona como de nuestro lindo Cornamenta (que en más de un capítulo se ha de colar) Si te ha gustado, no dudes en dejarme tus palabras y si no te ha gustado, también, las criticas siempre ayudan (por favor eviten los argumentos ofensivos) No olvides mandarlo a favoritos o darle click en seguir historia.

* * *

¡Hasta la próxima!

 ** _JulietaG.28_**


	2. Ira con I de Idiota

**I. Ira** con **I** de **I** diota

* * *

 _1\. Dante describe a la ira como: "Amor a la justicia, pervertido a venganza y resentimiento"_

* * *

Incluso cuando la Sala Común quedó vacía, me negué rotundamente a dar por iniciada mi ronda de Premio Anual. Remus había vuelto de su recorrido hacia unos momentos, pero con el fuego crepitando frente a mí y la necedad de salir de la Torre sin James, no me levanté y aguardé lo que yo consideraba cinco minutos más antes de cruzar el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Mientras danzaba por los pasillos, esperaba encontrar a James en compañía de Black o siquiera el aula dónde le hubieran castigado sin que yo me diera por enterada —cosa rara, la verdad— Llegando a los pasillos cercanos a las cocinas, _Peeves_ apareció y una sonrisa danzaba en sus fantasmagóricos labios.

— _Peeves_ — lo llamé— ¿Habéis visto a Potter?— pregunté porque había que ser tonto para no conocer la buena relación de los Merodeadores con el _Poltergeist._

— La prefecta perfecta busca a su miope novio secreto— se mofó el fantasma. Rodando los ojos esperé a que terminara con sus burlas y pregunté de nuevo por mi compañero Premio Anual.

— ¿Dónde está Potter, _Peeves?_ No me hagas llamar al Barón Sanguinario— amenacé.

— ¡Oh, no, no! Eso no es necesario. Potter-piquito-de-pollo está pasando la enfermería, aunque puede que ya no esté ahí— se mofó el fantasma antes de desaparecer. No perdí tiempo y seguí sus instrucciones, tal vez me había equivocado. Tal vez Pettigrew o Black estaban en la enfermería y su amigo les acompañaba.

Mientras caminaba, sentí una vez más esa estúpida sonrisa cruzar mis labios. No hacía ni dos meses que el curso hubiera comenzado y Lily Evans —entiéndase yo— había descubierto que la mitad de sus pensamientos se volcaban en el guapo y cautivador capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Por supuesto, negaría aquello hasta la muerte y me retaba cada vez que por pensar en sus ojitos y su carita de chulo una sonrisa me hacía tontear y caminaba como ridícula fanática de Cornamenta.

Apurando un poco el paso dado que escuchaba a Filch por ahí y no me apetecía aguantarle sobre sus miles de quejas respecto a los alumnos, seguí mi rumbo mientras ideaba la manera de hacerle saber a Potter-cabecita-de-chorlito que le había conseguido el permiso de McGonagall que Black pidió pero le fue negado para practicar con el equipo al otro día que era sábado. Quizás incluso lo deslindaría de las actividades, le dejaría dormir y lo vería desde mi lugar desayunar, mientras esas ridículas chicas de otros cursos le miraban con ojitos brillantes y babas cayéndoles de la boca.

Una risita tonta me hizo detenerme. Al doblar el pasillo hacia la enfermería, alguien estaba acompañada y a juzgar por la boda risita de hacía un momento se trataba de esa tonta prefecta de Ravenclaw: Chang.

Y cuando miré, dispuesta a enviarla a su sala común y a quién fuera que le acompañaba, me encontré con Chang recargada en Potter que a su vez se apoyaba en la pared. Su corbata estaba desanudada y tenía las gafas ligeramente torcidas, Chang lo tenía sujeto del cuello y una sonrisa bobalicona le asomaba en los labios. Sin pensarlo me fui y volví a la Sala Común.

— Nadie más debería estar fuera, no dudéis en llamar a alguien si aparece un león por acá— le dije a Señora Gorda antes de entrar, ella me miró y asintió mientras yo subía a mi dormitorio, con la sangre hirviendo por la escenita del chulito de James. El tonto mote de Peeves cobraba sentido: _Potter-piquito-de-pollo._ ¡Potter, **_idiota_**!

 **:-:-:**

— ¡Potter, arriba! ¡POTTER!— le llamé sin miramientos al ingresar a su dormitorio. En las camas contiguas, Black roncaba como dragón, Pettigrew se chupaba el pulgar cuál bebé y Remus parecía a punto de caerse de boca al suelo. James pego un saltó al escucharme y se enredó en las sábanas antes de caer de culo al suelo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No he sido yo! ¡Fue culpa de Canuto!— exclamó sorprendido. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en mis labios, pero la borré de inmediato. Cuando Potter encontró sus gafas en la mesita de noche y se puso de pie, advertí que el muy infeliz dormía en bóxer y sin camiseta, su bien formado torso me deslumbró durante un momento, pero aun así no me arrepentí.

— Apuraros a bajar, tenéis 15 minutos para arreglaros y desayunar y luego te toca recoger los permisos al pueblo a los de tercero. No olvides que tienes que entregar las rondas nuevas esta noche a McGonagall y ya me llevó esto— sin pensarlo tomé su túnica de Quidditch y me dirigí a la salida. Antes de dejar la habitación, la voz de Potter volvió a detenerme.

— ¿No te basta con verme en calzones ahora también te llevas mi ropa de recuerdo?— se burló.

— No es para mí. Tus admiradoras estarán encantadas con ella, espero que la recuperes antes del próximo juego— atajé y dejé la habitación, lo último que vi fue la mueca de espanto de James y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Una perfecta venganza por las citas nocturnas de Don-Potter-Cachondito. Y como extra, su ropa en mi poder que ¡Merlín! Qué bien que olía.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¿Reviews? ¿Crucios?_

 _A los Merodeadores les gustan las niñas que dejan review._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **candyyventura, kianisurelis, SerenaMileto**

* * *

 ** _Con cariño, JulietaG.28_**


	3. Orgullo con O de Olvidadiza

**II. Orgullo** con **O** de **O** lvidadiza

* * *

 _2\. Esopo dijo: "Nuestro carácter nos mete en problemas, pero es nuestro orgullo el que nos mantiene en ellos"_

* * *

Si alguien me pidiera que describiera físicamente a Lily Evans con una palabra, no me lo pensaría al decir « _perfecta_ », porque hay que ser ciego y estúpido para no mirarla de esa forma. Con su cabello rojo como el fuego y sus ojos verdes que deslumbran. Además de todo, la pelirroja no solo poseía rasgos preciosos, sino también un cuerpo que ¡Merlín!, yo no dudaría en pasar una vida viviendo en la Cámara de los secretos —que dicen seguro huele a drenaje— con tal de recorrerlo bajo las mantas centímetro a centímetro. Y si eso es poco — les digo que hay que ser tontos para creer que eso es poco— solo hay que ver también esa hermosa sonrisa que mi pecosa posee. _Dígase lo que se diga, no hay otra verdad. Lily Evans es mía._

Pero y si no me preguntáis por su físico y lo que más bien les concierne es mi opinión —excelsa y sofisticada— sobre su carácter. ¡Qué Merlín me proteja de que ella me escuche! Porque sin pelos en la lengua, describiré a mi Prefecta Perfecta, como una _«orgullosa»._ ¿Me lo negaréis? La leona favorita de este perfecto merodeador, es más orgullosa que un hipogrifo y más obtusa que McGonagall cuando Sirius le pide que le revoque el castigo que —aceptémoslo— no se merece.

— ¿Cómo ha ido?— preguntó Canuto espatarrado en su cama y con esa sonrisa que me decía: « _A que tuve razón, nenaza»_

— Si este sábado te parte la cara una _bludger_ no me mires a mí. El bate se me habrá ido solo— aseguré

— James, tú eres cazador— murmuró Colagusano desde su cama con aires de inocencia. ¡Peter, Peter, Peter! Que despistado que eres a veces.

— ¿No la has encontrado todavía?— Remus, pareció apiadarse de mí, porque bajó el libro muggle que leía _otra vez_ y me miró alzando una ceja.

— Nadie la tiene o nadie quiere dármela y la pelirroja se deshizo de mí con ese bonito rodar de ojos y las palabras: « _Pregunta a tus fans, Potter_ », cuando le pregunté por quinta vez— respondí cabreado— ¡Honestamente! Sé que mi perfume huele de las maravillas, pero tras dos semanas la túnica debe apestar a sepa Merlín que cosas, ya estuvo para que me la devolvieran— exclamé desesperado. La sonrisa burlona de Sirius me taladró los oídos.

¡Pero que chucho! Al cabrón le hacía gracia que desde que Lily se llevó mi túnica de Quidditch tras dejarme deberes pesados y en sábado sin explicación alguna, yo no hubiera logrado recuperarla ni tampoco charlar bien con mi prefecta, al menos de esa cordial manera en que a últimas nos habíamos adecuado.

— ¿Seguro que no le has hecho nada a Lily? Ella no se habría llevado tu túnica si no hubieras cagado algo, Cornamenta— me dijo Remus y sin verlo, sabía que el muy delicadito, no solo sonreía sino que tenía razón.

— Ya te lo he dicho, no sé qué demonios le pude haber hecho. Esa noche antes de que viniera, ya sabéis que no pude hacer la ronda por esa molesta de Chang que besa del asco y no me dejaba de estampar con la pared. Sé que soy bonito pero no tengo calidad de cuadro para colgarme de los muros— me quejé

— ¿Y luego de eso?— cuestionó Peter

— Pues nada, vine acá pero la señora Gorda no me dejó entrar. _«Nadie debe andar fuera. O te aguantas o llamo a la jefa. Y a la otra vente más temprano»—_ mi voz chillona no estuvo ni cerca de parecer a la de la señora pero sí que los hizo reír— Tuve que ir a por Nick para que coqueteara a la gorda para poder pasar— bufé

— ¿Y antes de eso?— siguió Canuto.

— Que nada. Por donde quieran, yo no he hecho nada— aseguré.

— Entonces pregúntale de nuevo a Lily, James, seguro que ella te dirá dónde está— me dijo Remus

— Eso, o te la recupera para que dejes de joderle— se mofó Peter.

— Cornamenta— me llamó Sirius— ¿No has pensado que tal vez Lily se quedó la túnica y solo no quiere dártela?— su risa sarcástica me hizo cerrar las cortinas y volver a tumbarme en mi cama.

¡Ay mi Lily! A veces me volvía loco. Mucho más, cuando por orgullosa, no me decía dónde encontrar mi ropa. Porque eso de « _Ya olvide a quién se la di_ » no me lo tragaba. No, si mi pelirroja no era **_olvidadiza_** , solo orgullosa. ¡Y que Slytherin me adopte si no amo también eso de ella!

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _¿Reviews? ¿Crucios?_

 _A James le gustan las niñas que comentan._

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_


	4. Pereza con P de Propiedad

**III. Pereza** con **P** de **P** ropiedad.

* * *

 _3\. Luis Coloma dijo: "Por la calle del_ después _se llega a la plaza del_ nunca"

* * *

— Evans— me llamaron. Sin pensarlo me detuve a secas a mitad del pasillo y vi a la prefecta Chang acercarse a mí, con ese andar presumido y ese cabello tan negro que le ondeaba como capucha. A últimas fechas, comenzaba a verle más parecido con un _dementor_.

— Chang— respondí. La aguilita se detuvo y me escudriñó con la mirada. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué no tenía que dar ella su propia ronda? Sin dejarme amedrentar por sus ojos inquisidores, espere su examinación hasta el final y entonces por fin, se dignó a hablarme.

— ¿Dónde está la túnica de James?— una sonrisa traviesa estaba por asomar de mis labios ante la mención de la mentada túnica, pero para mi fortuna, logré evitarla y parecer indiferente.

— No lo sé. Potter sabrá dónde se saca la ropa— musité, aburrida

— No te hagas la inocente, sé bien que tú se la quitaste y quiero saber dónde la guardas o a quién se la diste— ¡vaya pajarita! Dicen que los Ravenclaw son tranquilos, pero esa avecita, sí que estaba por enterrarme las garras.

— ¿Por qué te interesa? Potter no es un niño chiquito, deja que el resuelva sus asuntos— le dije sin más.

— James me ha pedido que la encuentre, si lo hago, saldrá conmigo oficialmente y no tendré que acorralarle para que note que existo— chilló. ¿Dije que Chang tenía garras? Olvidadlo. Acá solo había una pollita— Apuesto a que la tienes tú y solo no se la das porque es tú única manera de que mi James te siga persiguiendo. ¡Enterate Evans, James ya pasó de ti!— sin el mínimo deseo de seguirle oyendo, me di la vuelta sonriendo.

— Espero que la encuentres, porque no recuerdo a quién se la deje— me aleje del pasillo y seguí mi camino a la Torre de Gryffindor. Evité a toda costa los pasillos de James y Remus y cuando crucé el retrato de la Señora Gorda, una cantarina melodía muggle se me había venido a la cabeza. La sala común estaba vacía y en la chimenea el fuego crepitaba antes de extinguirse. Subí despacio la escalinata y cuando entré a mi dormitorio, no me fue sorprendente ver a Alice y Mary dormidas como viles dragones bonachones y a Dorcas, leyendo apresurada su nuevo libro.

— ¿Aún no duermes?— pregunté

— Un capítulo más— me respondió monótonamente. Asentí con la cabeza y me metí al baño. Me cambié el uniforme y dejé la túnica en mi baúl al salir. Me despedí de Dorcas y me tumbé en la cama, no bien hube cerrado las cortinas con cuidado, alcé la almohada y la vi.

Hacia dos semanas que hubiera quitado a Potter su bonita túnica de Quidditch, por sus citas nocturnas que me habían dejado tirada durante la ronda de Premios Anuales. Hacia dos semanas que le hubiera dicho que la daría a sus fans pero ni loca habría cumplido esa amenaza tras oler el embriagante perfume de mi merodeador. Con ese toque de tierra y menta, la prenda olía tan jodidamente exquisito que no me desharía de ella en al menos tres días. O eso pensé.

Pasada una semana, James ya me había preguntado tres o cuatro veces dónde encontrar su túnica y fingiendo que no recordaba o sacudiéndomelo con desdén, le había dejado dar vuelta tras vuelta por el castillo preguntando a todas dónde estaba su ropa. Que lo había disfrutado, eso es cierto. Qué me agrado que las Potter-fans me acosaran a por respuestas, no, no me agrado para nada.

¿Pero que podía hacer? Tenía en mi poder la preciosa túnica del capitán de Quidditch más sexy que hubiera pisado el castillo y la había encantado para que su aroma no se perdiera. La sensación de dormir con ese aroma, toda la noche me era embriagador y con dos semanas, había descubierto que me resultaba adictiva la esencia de James. Ahora bien, el siguiente juego de Gryffindor sería el siguiente sábado, lo que me daba un total de un fin de semana y una semana, para devolver la túnica.

¿Tendría la fuerza para hacerlo? No sabía.

¿Escribiría -si era necesario- _**Propiedad** de Lily Evans_ en la prenda _?_ Sí, seguro que sí. Porque con ese aroma penetrando en mi nariz, sabía que era la pereza de devolverla lo que me impedía arrojársela a James y estaba más que segura, que si alguna fans o brujita caliente se prensaba de mi capitán y mi túnica, no iban a existir suficientes sitios en Hogwarts para ocultarse de mí y Cornamenta se enteraría de lo que una pelirroja encabronada es capaz.

Por esta noche, el aroma James en mi cama, me hacía feliz. Y ojala que la semana corriera lento para no tener que devolverle la prenda.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 _¿Crucios?_

 _A Lily le gustan las niñas que comentan (y a las que no, las manda con Myrtle)_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_


	5. Avaricia con A de Atractiva

**IV. Avaricia** con **A** de **A** tractiva

* * *

 _4\. Cervantes dijo: "Dos gorriones sobre la misma espiga no estarán mucho tiempo juntos"_

* * *

Sabía que era tarde, ¿vale? ¡Claro que lo sabía! Pero por más que McGonagall me retara por mi retraso, no iba a negar que me había parecido más importante encontrar mi túnica de Quidditch que según esa Emmeline —de Hufflepuf—, dijo que ella tenía — y no la tenía— en vez de aparecerme a la hora exacta para la clase de Transfiguraciones.

Lo malo de haber perdido tanto tiempo, fue que mi sitio junto a Canuto había sido ocupado por Lunático y como Colagusano estaba en la enfermería por una crisis con la poción de la hora pasada, los sitios solo me dejaban de opción a una serpiente plateada que parecía dispuesta a morderme si me le acercaba o a mi querida Lily, extrañamente solita durante la hora. ¿Ya sabrán que sitio cogí, no?

— Potter, haz el favor de dejar de sonreír como idiota y mirarme con ojos de maníaco— me dijo mi leona favorita en cuanto McGonagall dio por iniciada la clase y yo me giré para contemplar a mi compañera de pupitre largo y tendido, durante el tiempo que tenía.

— Quiero un trato— respondí al cabo de un momento. Lily alzó una ceja, confundida y despegó la vista de la pizarra donde Minnie apuntaba las _Leyes de la Transfiguración de_ no sé qué fulano chiflado.

— No tengo nada que pactar contigo— me aseguró sin más.

— Quiero mi túnica de vuelta— susurré con una sonrisa, porque me gustaba mirarla mientras le picaba y ella se enfurruñaba— Sé que vos, sabes dónde y quién la tiene o en su defecto dónde la has guardado personalmente— porque si nadie me la daba, la idea de que la misma Lily la hubiera escondido, comenzaba a cobrar forma en mi cabeza.

— ¿Y para qué guardaría yo tú sucia túnica?— cuestionó con esa mueca que ya sabrán, parecía dar a entender que la pelirroja se olía la fragancia de Quejicus o a la señora Norris cuando la revolcamos en sustancias indeseables— Ya te he dicho que la entregué a vuestras fanáticas. No recuerdo a quién ni de qué año, pero con el amor que te profesan no será difícil que te la devuelvan— ante sus palabras, su voz ha perdido un poco la firmeza con que me hablaba a diario desde hacía años, pero su sonrisa limpia y extensa no hace más que darme a entender lo que mi chica estaba pensando. Está ganando. En este juego que ella inició sin motivos aparentes, mi leona está ganándome la partida y yo llevo algo más que la derrota segura. _O eso he dejado que crea._

— ¿Te he dicho ya que eres tan **_atractiva_** como avariciosa?— mi risa traviesa logra descolocarla y cabrearla, como siempre que la pongo en práctica.

— ¿De qué hablas?—

— Si tanto quieres mi túnica, pudiste haberla pedido y con gusto te la habría dado. No era necesario montar todo ese espectáculo para verme en calzoncillos, pelirroja— le guiñó un ojo y veo extasiado como sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa— Ahora bien, sabes que sin esa túnica no puedo jugar el sábado y no quiero pasar la semana que sigue en medio de una búsqueda desesperada. Por favor, devuélveme la túnica— por un momento veo un brillo extraño resplandecer en sus ojos verdes y con el gesto más indiferente que mi chica es capaz de lanzar, Lily volvió la vista a la pizarra y mojó la pluma para comenzar a copia el texto.

— No entré a tu habitación para veros los calzoncillos, entre porque tenías deberes y no iba a dejarte holgazanear como la noche en que faltaste a la ronda por pasar tu tiempo con Chang— me dice lenta y fríamente

— ¿Me has visto esa noche?— al instante el pánico me nubló la vista. Desde el inicio del séptimo curso, me había propuesto dejar las andadas pasadas (ideas tontas de Sirius) y demostrarle a mi pelirroja que su mejor partido era yo en todo lo inmenso y mágico del castillo. Ahora bien, si esa noche en que la aguilucha de Chang me acorraló contra la pared y se lazó sobre mí, mi leona me cachó _infraganti_ —como dicen los muggles—, entiendo por qué luego de ello, no siguió con nuestra _cordial_ relación y su entrada tan abrupta e iracunda a mi dormitorio.

— Tome tú túnica, sí. Y no se la entregué a tus fans, cierto. Pero no te la devolveré. La he escondido en el castillo. Si tan buen merodeador eres, encuéntrala por ti mismo— aunque sus palabras sonaron frías pero retadoras, ni el mismo Lunático podría negarme que lo que acababa de advertir no era producto de mi imaginación.

Lily estaba celosa. Cabreada. Y en plan vengativo.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios sin poder evitarlo y es que, más que nunca confirmaba dos cosas que ya sabía de mi pelirroja: 1) Es condenadamente sexy cuando se enfada. 2) Nadie me negará que es una avariciosa. Porque ahora comprendo que Lily me quiere y me quiere solo para ella. Que he logrado celarla y su venganza no es más que para verme desesperado.

Pero si algo olvida mi pelirroja es que yo también soy un avaricioso. Y la quiero a ella. Para mí y solo para mí. Y también, quiero mi túnica.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _¿Review? ¿Crucios?_

 _A James le gustan las niñas que dejan reviews._

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28.**_


	6. Envidia con E de Estúpida

**V. Envidia** con **E** de **E** stúpida

* * *

 _5\. Francisco de Quevedo dijo: "La envidia va tan flaca y amarilla porque muerde y no come"_

* * *

Decir que no sentí un inmenso alivio cuando la clase de Transfiguraciones con McGonagall terminó, sería mentir de la peor manera. Y si debo ser sincera, hice algo mucho más que sentirme aliviada.

Como otras veces en los siete años que llevó en Hogwarts, no era la primera ocasión que por azares del destino, mi sitio se viera compartido con Potter en alguna clase. Y desde primero hasta sexto, siempre me había parecido tremendamente irritante que eso pasara. Este curso sin embargo, había aquel fenómeno había ocurrido, en tres ocasiones.

La primera: Una semana después de iniciar las clases y justamente la hora en que me di cuenta que Potter había cambiado. Esa clase —ni siquiera recuerdo que estudiamos— vi a James lucir su bonita sonrisa, me gustó tener encima sus ojos avellana y ni que decir de sentirle tan cerca. La segunda ocasión: fue cuando Sirius fue retado por Slughorn y tuvo que quedarse luego de clases y entonces Potter optó por coger el sitio a mi lado. No puedo decir que fue una clase rápida, porque la tortura de no acercarme a James y besarle (sobre todo cuando puso su mano sobre la mía para ayudarme con ese difícil cambio que estábamos estudiando) había sido larga. Y la tercera, justamente la de hoy.

Y con creses, podía asegurar, que era la peor. No solo por sus ojos penetrantes que me miraban embobados, ni por su sonrisa de galán _Made In Potter_ con efecto garantizado de derretimiento; sino más bien por su sonrisa burlona que logró sacarme de quicio cuando me creí con la partida ganada y su comentario sobre que yo –apropósito y en pleno uso de mis facultades- había irrumpido en su habitación para mirarle dormido y posteriormente pillarlo semi desnudo, solo con esos bóxer que se ajustaban a su cuerpo y que ¡Merlín! Sí que te dejaban pensando. Lo que siguió, fue peor. Sabía —quería creer que no pero sabía que sí— que con mi actitud y respuestas había asegurado que me pico más que nada verle con Chang y que robarle la túnica había sido mi mejor venganza, pero lo que me aterraba era que así de sencillo hubiera dejado en claro que sentía algo por él.

— ¡Hey, Lily!— gritó Alice desde los jardines, cuando pasaba por ahí con rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor. _—Esto es tú culpa, Alice—_ pensé, mientras me dirigía dónde mi mejor amiga. Una mejor amiga que se había saltado la clase de McGonagall para disfrutar la tarde con su novio Frank y había permitido que Potter cogiera sitio a mi lado.

— ¿Y Frank? No me digas que habéis peleado y lo lanzaste al Lago Negro— le dije con una sonrisa, cuando me acerqué, porque sabía que mi amiga siempre peleaba con su novio por alguna tontería y que siempre acababan arreglando todo entre risas y muchos besos, luego claro, de una muestra de agresividad marca Alice, bien registrada.

— No, ha ido a buscar algo de comer, no queremos ir al Comedor, así que no ha de tardar— asegura sonriente. Asiento con la cabeza mientras ella me preguntaba como estuvo la clase de Transfiguraciones y en dónde perdí unas dos horas luego de ello. Aunque intenté escabullirme asegurando que aun cuando había pasado tiempo en la biblioteca luego de la clase, no había terminado los deberes, para el momento en que Frank apareció con la cena de mi amiga y la de él, Alice aún no me creía que no pasaba nada extraño. ¡Maldita seas expresión delatora!

— Vale, os veré en el dormitorio. Que se diviertan— me despedí sin más porque el ver a Frank junto a Alice, no es una de las actividades que más me gustaran en el Colegio.

No mal entiendan, me agradaba mucho su relación, desde el momento en que se confesaron y dieron rienda suelta a sus muestras de afecto, siempre aseguré, como Dorcas y como Mary que esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pero desde el momento en que me atreví a pensar si quiera en el hecho de que había rechazado tanto a Potter que cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba el ya no me perseguía por todos lados pidiendo citas, me había entristecido. No podría nunca tener algo como lo de Alice y Frank. En un principio porque me pasaba el día enviando al carajo a James y luego porque nuestra relación se había estancado en un "amigos de cargo" que acabó en "idiota traicionero y mujeriego".

Puede decirse, que envidiaba a Alice, por ser la clase de chica que acepta al instante lo que siente, por ser la mujer que un chico merece dada su alta personalidad y sobre todo, por tener el amor del chico que le gustaba sin complicaciones. _—Qué envidiosa Lily, tú igual podrías haber tenido algo, sino hubieras esperado tanto. **Estúpida** , Lily— _

Tan ensimismada estaba en mis propios asuntos que entré en la sala común (vacía, por ser la hora de la cena) en silencio y subí directamente a mi dormitorio. Entré y arrojé los libros sobre la mesa, me encerré en el baño y me cambié el uniforme, salí en camisón sin cepillarme los dientes, bastante decidida a cerrar las cortinas de mi cama, perderme en una buena novela muggle y ahogar mi envidia escandalosa en mi pecho.

Acaba de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño, cuando su voz me hizo saltar:

— Imaginaba lo sexy que eras, verlo en físico, supera mis sueños—

— ¡Potter!— exclamé, completamente aterrada.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _¿Reviews? ¿Crucios?_

 _Vuestro Merodeador favorito os besará si comentas._

* * *

 _ **Hasta la otra, JulietaG.28**_


	7. Lujuria con L de Lily

**VI. Lujuria** con **L** de **L** ily

* * *

 _6\. Francesco Petrarca dijo: "No ha lugar la razón contra la fuerza de la pasión"_

* * *

Decir que subí al dormitorio de chicas porque Lily no apareció en la cena, sería mentira. Decir que lo hice porque tenía la ligera sospecha de que era ahí dónde había escondido mi túnica, sería algo más que una excusa. Pero lo que sí puedo decir con certeza es que cuando lo hice, nunca se me ocurrió que me tomaría solo cerrar la puerta y encantarla, para encontrar ahí a mi pelirroja.

Con el cabello suelto y cayéndole como cascada, vestida solo con un pequeño camisón rosa, de tirantes y escote en V, con esas perfectas piernas invitándome a acariciarlas y esa figura que me pedía a gritos acercarla a mí antes de recorrerla centímetro a centímetro. Para mi desgracia, fue mi boca la que reaccionó primero y la reacción de Lily, bien lo valió.

— ¡Potter! ¿Qué haces… cómo es que…?— una sonrisa cruzó mis labios y por un breve instante me pregunté dónde demonios estaban las cámaras cuando se les necesitaban. Lily ni tarda ni perezosa, tomó la bata que había sobre su baúl y acabo por privarme de su imagen en un santiamén.

— Creo que tú y yo, tenemos una conversación pendiente— le dije entonces, acercándome a ella. Lily se cruzó de brazos y alzó la nariz de manera altiva.

— Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Ahora, largo. No sé cómo demonios subiste, pero quiero que te largues— me retó. Su mano, apuntó directamente a mi pecho y sus ojos brillaron de esa forma en que tanto me provocaba. Sin vacilar, me acerqué más a ella y a sabiendas de que estábamos solos y ella no tenía cerca su varita, su rostro reflejó nervios y sus pies dieron dos pasos hacia atrás, chocando con la puerta del baño.

— Tienes razón, hay cosas mejores que solo hablar— le dije y desee que mi voz no fuera en realidad tan grave como imaginé.

— A-Aléjate, Potter— tartamudeó. Pero ya era muy tarde, la tenía acorralada y sus labios tan cerca de los míos, no me invitaban ni un poco a alejarme.

— ¿En serio quieres que me aleje?— pregunté, cuando su lengua pasó por sus labios, humedeciéndolos.

— Yo… yo…— Lily intentaba a hablar pero miraba todo menos a mí. La tomé por la barbilla y la insté a hablar. Entonces, ella por fin derrumbó las barreras y pidió lo único que yo estaba dispuesto a hacer— Bésame—

Sus labios se movieron junto a los míos, su lengua entró en mi boca como la mía penetró en la suya. Había besado antes, claro que lo había hecho, pero ningún beso, me había sabido como a la gloria misma hasta ese momento. Sus manos fueron a mi cuello y se enredaron en mi cabello,mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios y mis labios recorrían su cuello. Mis manos se perdieron en su cintura y cuando de un solo movimiento, logré enredar sus piernas en mi cintura, no perdí tiempo.

Acabamos en la cama. Lily tenía la bata abierta y mis manos recorrían sus piernas con el mismo ánimo con que ella me besaba; de su boca escapaba mi nombre que ¡Merlín! que bonito sonaba y lo único que yo era capaz de responder era su precioso nombre; de un momento a otro, sus delicadas manos pasaron de desanudar mi corbata a soltar los botones de mi camisa. Y mis manos se perdieron bajo su camisón, con la textura de su piel que no me cansaría de acariciar.

Cuando sus manos tocaron mi piel, me di cuenta que no estaba pensando, solo me dejaba llevar. **_Lily_** mordía mi labio inferior y seguía acariciando mi cuerpo. La palabra Lujuria llegaba en breves instantes y justo cuando ella me sacó la camisa, me di cuenta que Lily Evans no solo me gustaba. Había nacido para amar a mi pelirroja de mal genio. Ella era mi victoria y mi derrota. Amarla era darle significado a tantas frases y tantas palabras; era conocer la teoría y ponerla en práctica. Amarla era aceptar tanto su carácter como su pasión desenfrenada. Y jamás me cansaría de amarla.

— ¡Lily Evans! ¡Más vale que abras!—

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 _¿Reviews? ¿Crucios?_

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_


	8. Gula con G de Gamberro

**VII. Gula** con **G** de **G** amberro

* * *

 _7\. Alguien dijo alguna vez: "A la ballena todo le cabe y nada le llena"_

* * *

Quitar la barrera que me separaba de James, en realidad, no había sido tan difícil —al menos no tanto como aceptar que estaba colada por el líder idiota de los Merodeadores—. Callar la voz interna llamada _«cordura»_ para dejarme llevar y disfrutar del momento, había parecido un juego. Separarme del chico que amaba y que ¡Merlín! Besaba como los mismos dioses, eso no solo fue difícil. Fue cruel.

— Tienes que irte— le susurré, sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa y negándome a dejarlo ponerse de pie. Sus ojos avellana brillaron y una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios.

— No me quiero ir. De hecho, no me molestaría pasar la noche en esta cama— comentó y aunque susurró, sabía que poco le importaba que tras la puerta, Mary, Dorcas y Alice estuvieran llamando para que les abriera.

— Te veré en la Sala Común, lo prometo, pero no quiero que las chicas nos encuentren en esta… _situación—_ sentí mis mejillas arder. James me pasó una mano por el cabello sin quitar la otra de mi cintura. _No, yo tampoco quería dejar esa cama._

— Bien— aceptó— Pero si tardas más de 10 minutos, subiré de nuevo y poco me importará que ellas estén aquí— me amenazó el muy **_gamberro_**. Ahogando la respuesta mordaz que se formó en mi boca, lo besé castamente en los labios y lo vi desvanecerse con un hechizo.

No estaba muy segura de que hubiera dejado la habitación, cuando tras intentar mostrarme presentable, quité el encantamiento que seguramente James había echado sobre el picaporte y dejé a mis amigas entrar. Basto decir que me había tomado un tónico de Madame Pomfrey para argumentar mi tardanza y también escabullirme bajo la excusa: _—Voy por algo de comer. Vuelvo al rato—_

Según la hora, pasaban de las 9, pero la sala común se había quedado vacía y cuando enfoqué a James esperándome en el brazo del sofá, no me quedó alguna duda de que hubiera sido él, el causante de tal vacío.

— Bueno, ya estoy aquí— murmuré, porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer ante su sonrisa reluciente y sus ojos brillantes.

— Te veo. Aunque me gustas más, sin esa bata puesta— se mofó.

— Pues tú me gustas más sin túnica de Quidditch— respondí a la defensiva, mientras recordaba que dicha prenda seguía metida bajo mi almohada.

— Has admitido que te gusto, puedo vivir sin la túnica— aseguró— Claro que si decides seguirme privando de tus besos, reconsideraré eso de vivir— no pude evitarlo, una sonrisa surcó mis labios y cuando su mano se extendió, no dudé en acércame, de un momento a otro James me abrazaba rodeándome por la cintura y me besaba con la misma intensidad que momentos atrás en mi dormitorio. Se separó un instante, solo uno y cuando lo hizo, dijo lo único que yo deseaba escuchar.

— Te amo Lily, en serio te amo—

— Yo también te amo James— respondí— Aunque me tardé en averiguarlo— su risa se hizo escuchar y acto seguido volvió a besarme. Solo entonces comprendí, que descubrir que el sexy e idiota capitán de Quidditch te gusta no es lo peor que te puede pasar. Dejar de sentir sus labios, dejar escapar sus caricias y sus abrazos; eso era sin duda lo peor que podría haber hecho, pero por suerte para mí, había aceptado tanto mis sentimientos como cedido ante los encantados de Potter y no iba a permitirme alejarme de él.

Porque amar a James era conocer de cerca los siete pecados capitales del hombre. Era buscar venganza en un acto de ira, imponer el orgullo antes que el amor, ser perezosa, ser avara e incluso lujuriosa. Pero sobre todo, era sucumbir ante la gula, porque una vez teniendo a James Potter, jamás me saciaría por completo, nunca me aburría de amarlo.

Aunque amarlo fuera un pecado, ¿qué más daba? Era algo más que obvio, porque **pecado** se escribe con **P**. **P** de **Potter.** Y yo amaba pecar…

* * *

 ***FIN***

* * *

 _¿Y, qué tal? Muchas_ _ **gracias a todas**_ _por seguir estas pequeñas viñetas que intentan hacerlas reír y adorar a esta linda pareja. Como siempre, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios o enviarla a Favoritos. ¡Hasta la próxima!_ _ **JulietaG.28.**_

* * *

 ***OMAKE***

* * *

— Preciosa, por favor, en serio necesito mi túnica— murmuré contra la puerta del baño de chicas, en un intento más que desesperado, porque la hermosa pelirroja que llevaba una semana dándome el honor de llamarla novia, me devolviera por fin la túnica de Quidditch que era indispensable para el juego que iba a comenzar.

— Creí que podías vivir sin ella…— se mofó Lily con diversión impresa desde dentro del baño.

— Vivir, claro. Jugar, eso no— acepté, algo derrotado— Por favor Lily, sal de ahí y dame la ropa. No me opondré si quieres quitarla luego del partido— de repente, la idea me hizo sonreír, imaginar a Lily conmigo en los vestidores y… _Concéntrate Potter—_ venga amor, ya sal de ahí— medio minuto después, Lily por fin dejó la seguridad de su escondite y apareció con todo y mi túnica. Una sonrisa traviesa surcaba sus labios y sin miramientos me extendió la túnica antes de besarme.

— Que avaro eres Potter— se rió, cuando nos separamos y enfilamos al campo. Acababa de empezar el partido, cuando vi a Lily en las gradas junto a sus amigas, Lunático y Colagusano y entonces, Canuto se acercó a mí y me guiñó el ojo burlón.

Pase exactamente una hora entera sin saber que le hacía tanta gracia a Sirius, cuando al sonar el silbato y anunciar que ganamos, bajé a tierra firma y entonces lo descubrí. Lily había escrito algo en la orilla de mi túnica justo en el cuello.

 _PROPIEDAD DE LILY EVANS_

¿Quién era la avara? ¡Merlín! ¡Cómo amaba a esa pelirroja!

* * *

— **Travesura realizada** —


End file.
